<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Three: Soulmates by MamaNana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293681">Day Three: Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana'>MamaNana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust/AUtember [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Gen, Turning this trope on its head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu Ruixiang's grandfather said that whoever had the matching mark would be her betrothed. But what happens when the man with the same mark isn't what she expected?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust/AUtember [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Three: Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tiny heron... That's what the odd mark looked like on her sternum. Wu Ruixiang would gaze upon it briefly every time she got dressed, wondering about the person who bore the same mark.  Grandfather told her that once she found the one with the matching piece to treat them with kindness and respect, and to start working on being a good wife. But the thought of leaving the ways of Feng Shui and retiring from her travels didn't sit well with her. She didn't like the idea of straining herself with housework and other chores. And while traveling itself made her tired just thinking about it, exploring new countries made her happy.</p><p>Once she was packed, Ruixiang left her home, ready to go on her next journey.</p><div class="center">
  <p>–☆☆☆☆☆-</p>
</div>As she waited at the port, she decided to find a spot to eat. Her sister packed some of her favorite dumplings, and she didn't realize just how hungry she was.  Right when Ruixiang was about to take a seat, someone's bag bumped into her, and her glasses slid off her face. Everything went blurry, much to her dismay. She quickly dropped to her knees, looking for her glasses. “This is so embarrassing...” She muttered as she felt around, her hands finding everything from wood planks to fallen crates. Then her hand found a sandled foot, and she quickly withdrew. “S-sorry! I can't seem to find my glasses.” She gazed up, only to see lots of blue. Whoever it was, they blended in with the blue skies perfectly.<p>“Are these it?” The voice reminded her of water gently lapping against the shore. She stood up while the stranger offered her back her glasses. When she put them on, her eyes refocused, and she saw the man in blue standing before her. “Thank you. I feel so useless without them.”</p><p>“You should be more careful.” He lightly shrugged, and that's when she saw it: a tiny heron-like mark on the side of his neck. It matched hers perfectly. This man... was he really the one??</p><p>Ruixiang bowed to the stranger. “I'm Wu Ruixiang, traveler of the Qing Dynasty.”</p><p>The man quirked an eyebrow. “Kazama Sogetsu.” For some reason, he felt a bit drawn to her, but he dismissed that as curiosity. She was a lovely woman, but he didn't have time for such trivial distractions. He was here to look for his troublesome brother. Speaking of... “Forgive me for asking, but have you seen a young man with fiery red hair? He's run away from home and my family sent me to find him.” It was a bit of a lie, but Ruixiang didn't need to know the details.</p><p>She tapped her chin. Honestly. Her thoughts were more on that mark than the man's question. “I don't believe I have. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help.”</p><p>Sogetsu shrugged again. “I'll continue to look. May your travels be safe.” He bowed once more and started to walk away. As she watched him leave, she touched that spot on her chest. It felt warmer than usual, like it was throbbing in the presence of that man.  If she didn't say anything, she might not see this man again. But if she did, she might make a big fool of herself! “WAIT!”</p><p>The sudden yell caused Sogetsu to turn back to Ruixiang. “Yes?”</p><p>“C-can we go somewhere to talk in private?”</p><div class="center">
  <p>–☆☆☆☆☆-</p>
</div>As a ninja of the Kazama clan, Sogetsu had to be trained for anything, including ambushes from any and all assailants. For all he knew, Ruixiang could be a spy for the Qing Dynasty, but her presence calmed him. Not to mention that odd mark on his neck felt warm. Like it was telling him he could trust her. He followed her to a secluded spot by a local watering hole. “I hope you're not wasting my time.”<p>Ruixang shook her head. “Are you familiar with the concept of 'soulmates'? I was always told that two people who bear the same mark are destined to be together and live a happy life.”</p><p>That made Sogetsu huff. “Why are you telling me this?” </p><p>“W-well...” The wise and powerful Wu Ruixiang was reduced to almost cowering as she hid behind her compass. Her face beet red, her heart racing. “Y-you... you have the same mark as me.” And with a shaking hand, she opened the front of her dress just enough to show Sogetsu the heron. Then she pointed sheepishly at the one on his neck. “We're destined... according to legend...” that last part faded off.</p><p>Sogetsu felt his neck again, calmed by the warmth. The explanation made sense, but at the same time it was completely ridiculous. Kazuki and Hazuki would find it amusing, but it wasn't for him. “I see...”</p><p>An awkward silence enveloped them both for what seemed like hours until Sogetsu spoke up again. “What do you intend to do about it? Because I have no desire to marry until my siblings are taken care of.” His words betrayed his heart as the mark throbbed. But if Sogetsu was one thing, it was determined. Kazuki and Hazuki meant the world to him, so their safety was his priority. Indulging in this interesting but ludicrous legend would be irresponsible at best.</p><p>Honestly, Ruixiang didn't think that far into her plan. She had her own life, and while she was still hiding behind the compass, she contemplated the future. They could have a happy life together, but their lives seemed to be doing fine on their own. Slowly, she straightened up and took a deep breath. “I thought you would like to be informed. We don't have to do anything, if you wish.” But she reached out, stopping just short of Sogetsu's mark. “May I?” She asked quietly, putting her compass aside to take his hand, leading it to her mark.</p><p>It was an odd request, but Sogetsu allowed it. The moment they touched each other's mark, they felt their lives intertwine for several seconds. They were truly one in harmony. Ruixiang dropped her hand and smiled up at her soulmate. “Thank you. I'm glad to have met you, Kazama Sogetsu.”</p><p>For once, Sogetsu was almost at a lost for words. “Likewise.” Was all he could say.</p><p>She sensed how awkward he was (and he was in good company), so she tried thinking of a solution. “Perhaps we can keep in touch? I could write letters to see how our journeys are going.”</p><p>That sounded like a good idea, really. Sogetsu nodded. “Certainly. And perhaps once my brother is found, we can come visit you with my sister.”</p><p>“Ah! You have a sister too?” Ruixiang sounded more excited now. “Mine is an excellent cook. We'll have to prepare a banquet for all of us!”</p><p>“Only if mine can help in preparation. I'm sure with their skills combined, it will be quite the feast.”</p><p>“Then it is settled! I will write you every month until you find your brother. And I expect you to write me back.” She reached into her travel bag and pulled out a brush and some scrap paper from her journal. They exchanged information, and she turned her attention back to her soulmate. “I wish you safe travels, my friend. May you find your brother soon.” She bowed and started walking towards the ships. Hers should be docking shortly, unless that's the one about to set sail. Soon she's picking up the pace, hoping not to miss her way to her next destination.</p><p>“Same to you, Wu Ruixiang.” Sogetsu watched her leave for the dock before turning to the scrap paper in his hand. He looked over the delicate brush strokes and smiled slightly. For the first time in his life, he had a soulmate, and she turned out to be the best friend he ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>